


Setback

by PalauMaggot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: “You’ve been so strong, you just reached your seven month sobriety streak. I’m so proud of you for that. Please, hit eight months next month?”Tony and Steve go out for drinks with their group of friends. Unfortunately only Steve knows that Tony is a recovering alcoholic.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Steve watched his boyfriend get ready with thinly veiled worry in his eyes, “You know we don’t have to go out.”

Tony scoffed and fixed his shirt in the mirror, “It’s fine Steve. It’s not like I can’t be near alcohol ever again. I do have better self control than that.” Tony knew Steve’s worry was good natured, so he knew not to take the comment badly. Besides, it was a nice night out with a group of friends. They haven’t been out in a while now and Tony was getting antsy.

Steve sighed again and nodded, “If anything makes you uncomfortable, just say the word and we’ll leave.” At Tony’s nod he crossed his arms again, “You could always tell them.”

Tony glanced at Steve and then back to the mirror, “Bars are pretty much the only things open at this time of night. I don’t want them to stop going just because I’m a recovering alcoholic.” Tony rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t want them to have to feel like they should tip toe around me.”

Steve nodded and came forward. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his neck, “You’re so strong.”

Tony smiled and turned in Steve’s arms to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Tony! You need to let lose! Take a shot with me!!!”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. He was aware of Steve’s eyes watching and pushed the shot back to Clint, “No thanks man, I’m the designated tonight.”

“Booo.” Clint pouted but didn’t push. He threw back the shot before making a slight face at the stinging in his throat, “Next time then. Steve’ll be the D.D.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. There was the familiar itch in his fingers to accept the small glass but he knew better. He didn’t want to go back to who he was. Tony glanced at Steve and smiled. Not going back at all.

The night continued on. A few goodnatured jokes at everyone’s expense. Then Steve left the table to pay the bill. Tony noticed that he left behind his wallet and picked it up to give it to him.

After Steve’s slight embarrassment, they rejoined the table. Neither noticed how Clint’s eyes sparkled with mischief or how everyone was eyeing each other with amused eyes. Especially when Tony reached to take one last drink of his water before they left.

Steve noticed when Tony’s body stilled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he noticed that haunted look.

Tony lifted his glass to his lips and froze when the liquid entered his mouth. He could taste it. That familiar tingle of vodka washing over his tastebuds like an old friend coming to visit. Tony calmly set the glass down and mechanically walked to the bathroom.

Steve watched him go and then looked to the glass. He dimly heard the laughter from the table when he picked up the glass and took a small sip. As soon as the taste hit him, he roughly set the glass down and ran after Tony.

Tony was staring into the sink with a glazed look in his eyes. The flavor was still there. He hadn’t swallowed the mouthful and was letting the vodka caress his tongue. It tasted of freedom. It tasted like that first sip of water after wandering through the desert for three days. It was heaven. Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. What could one mouthful of diluted vodka really do? Would it mess him up that badly? Not even an ounce in his system, it wouldn’t matter if he just-

“Tony.”

A hand caressed his own and Tony tilted his head towards Steve.

“Please spit it out.”

Another hand was against the side of his face. Tony noticed that it was shaking minutely. Steve was scared.

“You’ve been so strong, you just reached your seven month sobriety streak. I’m so proud of you for that. Please, hit eight months next month?”

Tony breathed deeply again. The vodka tickled his sense of taste again and he keened. Tony shook his head as tears started to gather in his closed eyes. Seven months. Seven months just to have a slip up that wasn’t even his fault.

God but the taste. It was marvelous.

“Tony. Tony come on. Please.”

Tony felt a tear slip out from his right eye and turned his hand in Steve’s grip to clench it tightly. Steve said he was strong. Steve was wrong. How could anyone be strong against this?

Tony’s throat spasmed in an attempt to swallow but he stopped it.

“Tony, love open your eyes. Look at me.”

Tony forced his eyes open and looked at Steve through the mirror. The fear made Tony force himself over the sink and immediately spit out what was in his mouth. He reached forward with his other hand to violently turn on the tap and cupped his hand to rinse out his mouth.

Steve sighed and sagged against the sink. He rubbed Tony’s back and leaned forward to press his head against Tony’s, “You’re so strong.” The small sob that escaped Tony made Steve tighten his grip.

Tony wiped out his mouth one more time before taking deep breaths again, “I thought I was going to-“

Steve kissed his hairline, “But you didn’t.”

“…Can we tell them?”

Steve closed his eyes and nodded against Tony, “It’s up to you and I support you with whatever you want to do.”

Tony took in another shuddering breath and nodded, “Let’s tell them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update with the reactions.

Tony took another shuddering breath before glancing to Steve and nodding. They had been in the bathroom for a while now. Tony trying to get a handle on himself and Steve to make sure Tony was okay.

Steve reached forward and hugged Tony again and took his own deep breath. The first two slip ups had only been a couple of weeks in. But coming home to see Tony crouched on the floor with his head in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably always scared Steve.

Tony was always convinced Steve would see the light and leave him. Thinking it would be too much to date a recovering alcoholic and cut his losses. Tony didn’t say anything but if Steve did leave him, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay sober.

Steve caressed the back of Tony’s head and stared at himself in the mirror. Now that the scared passed, he could feel the anger growing. Steve’s vision was starting to tint red but he couldn’t act on it. This was Tony’s confrontation and Steve would be there if he needed it but ultimately, Tony was at the helm, “Are you ready?”

Tony nodded but didn’t move from Steve’s arms, “Give me a sec.”

“Take as long as you need.”

A small knock on the door made them startle. Tony gently pulled away and cleared his throat, “It’s open.” The bathrooms had multiple stalls and the initial door didn’t lock so it had to be one of the group.

Bruce poked his head in and looked between the two of them, “Is everything going to be okay?”

Tony smiled. He couldn’t help but adore Bruce. The man had the ability to read the room in one glance, “Yeah, it will be. Is everyone still here?”

Bruce glanced between the two again and nodded, “When you rushed off, we knew that something, ah, something was wrong.”

Tony pushed his hand into one of his pockets and fingered the poker chip that he kept on himself. That one swallow was going to ruin it all. Tony nodded and slowly walked out to the group.

Steve sighed again and started after but stopped when Bruce bit his lip, “What is it Bruce?”

The other man made eye contact and nodded, “We figured it out as soon as you left.” The eye contact seemed charged with multiple emotions after that sentence.

Steve still with his anger and Bruce with his guilt at not saying anything but knowing he couldn’t do much now.

The blonde nodded and followed after Tony. He knew better than to hold onto his grudge but this was going to take a while for him to get over.

Tony was at the table and staring at his glass. Steve could see his lips moving and then focused on the faces around the table. Guilt was a common emotion among everyone at the table. He saw Tony take out his poker chip and hunch his shoulders upwards slightly.

And then Clint’s face crumpled.

Steve stood behind everyone else so he was in Tony’s sight.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Tony. Oh my god.”

Tony glanced up when Clint got up and immediately hugged him. He paused for a second before returning the embrace, “Thank you for apologizing Clint.” He said back quietly.

It wasn’t okay. It wouldn’t be okay for a while.

But when Steve and Tony go to bed that night. When Steve kisses him goodnight and Tony realizes that Steve had been avoiding the contact until he brushed his teeth so that Tony wouldn’t have the chance of tasting anything on his tongue he figured it would be.

It would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a better place now. My last day at my job was on Tuesday. I'm flying to PA to visit family and then visiting Europe after that for 2 1/2 weeks.
> 
> Addiction is a horrible disease. If someone doesn't want to do something, they don't owe anyone an explanation about why. And no one should EVER force someone to do something that they don't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just get this out of the way and say that addiction effing sucks.  
> I've been in this situation so many times and I hate that people don't respect the fact that I don't want to drink. I never leave my drink unattended around coworkers because I'm terrified that this might happen. I had a problem. It's not a problem anymore but I don't want it to come back. It's a literal demon.  
> My coworkers are convinced that theyll get me to drink but I wont. because i cant go back to that. Ive told them so many times why and they keep asking anyways. ive stopped hanging out with them because of it.
> 
> So please friends. If someone doesnt want to drink, don't force or shame them about it. you don't know whats going on with them.


End file.
